Birds of a Feather
}} Birds of a Feather is a side quest in Fallout: New Vegas. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough # First you will have to guard the front door. A series of 5 non-player characters will come up to you, and you must remember to be polite, not allow drunks, and search everyone before allowing them inside. Leaving the area or going a certain distance away from the door will fail the quest. The third customer will require a 65 Speech check to be able to be searched, otherwise you have to be rude to him and deny him entrance. The fourth one will be carrying a bomb. If you choose to let him in, he will blow up the entire store and most of the items displayed as well, including the plasma caster, failing the quest. If you choose to search him, he will attack you, forcing you to kill him. The last person to appear is Pacer (unless he was killed during G.I. Blues or Kings' Gambit), wishing to talk to Gloria, but not doing so and asking you to deliver his message, which will make him mock you, saying what "a good dog you are." You can also choose to tell him "why not tell her yourself" with Simon congratulating you for keeping a cool head (there are no negative consequences in the quest). If you are hostile with him the whole way through, he will then attack you. Once he is dead it will say that the quest is failed, but this is false. Report to Gloria and she will pay 200 caps. If you followed Simon's instructions to the letter, passed the Speech check, treated all customers politely - including the drunk - and agreed with Pacer about speaking with Gloria - or asked Pacer why he wouldn't speak with Gloria himself -, she will pay an additional 100 caps. # You are given the Van Graff package to be delivered to a man a bit east of New Vegas, who is an undercover Legionary. With a Speech check of 75, you can get 200 caps from the man. Killing the man after the exchange will gain infamy with Caesar's Legion and fail the quest. Also, if you happen to have enemies of any kind nearby when you come upon the man he will flee the area and you will fail the quest. # You will need to recruit Rose of Sharon Cassidy as a companion and travel with her to the Silver Rush so that she can be executed by Jean-Baptiste. If you ask Jean-Baptiste where she is, he will tell you to talk to Alice McLafferty in the Crimson Caravan Company Main Office. Alice tells you to check the Mojave Outpost, which is west of Nipton. When you ask Cass if she'll follow you to Freeside, she says she is waiting for her papers to clear. You must first ask her if there is any work available, which will start the side quest You Can Depend on Me. The objective relating to Cassidy Caravans must be completed before Cass will follow you. If you have a human companion with you when attempting to recruit Cass, you will need to split with him/her to allow Cass to follow you. If you bring her to Jean-Baptiste and allow her to die while in dialogue, you will lose her as a companion and fail her companion quest Heartache by the Number. You will successfully finish this part of the quest and receive 350 caps as a reward. Jean-Baptiste will tell you to talk to Gloria, who will initiate the final portion of this quest. #:NOTE: Once you talk with Gloria, the final part of the quest begins immediately and you will not be able to retrieve any items from Cass's body that she may have been carrying for you. But you can take it from her ashes at the end of the quest. #:If you end up killing Cass instead of recruiting her, the journal will update to tell you to 'Let Jean-Baptiste know that the Cassidy girl is dead'. Upon returning to him, you will still be rewarded and the quest will end as normal. #:You can also choose to attack the Van Graffs. Obviously, this fails the quest. Simon, the guard outside, will also be hostile once you exit the building, as well as the Silver Rush crier. #: Normally, you are forced to either let Cassidy die or fight the Van Graffs as soon as you initiate dialogue with Jean-Baptise, but if you have the Terrifying Presence perk, you can exit the dialogue and take more time before coming to a final decision on how to handle the situation. This option works countless times, but the quest won't continue until a permanent solution is chosen. # If you choose to just let Jean-Baptiste kill Cass, then Gloria will ask you to help her with one more thing. A deal with the Legion is going down in the abandoned warehouse, and things might get rough. During the deal, NCR troopers storm in, and together with the Van Graffs, they take out the Legion. The Courier is actually not required to kill any Legionaries, as the NCR and the Van Graffs will easily take care of that. The reward for "helping" Gloria is 1000 caps, Freeside and NCR fame, and the Van Graff combat armor. This battle can be quite interesting if the player has sided with the Legion. Both the ambushed Legion soldiers and NCR forces are hostile, and companions may enter the fray killing both sides and netting both NCR and Legion infamy. Quest stages Notes * As of Patch 1.2.0.31x, completing Heartache by the Number peacefully will turn the Van Graffs permanently hostile. Apparently, word gets around that the player turned them in to the NCR. This makes it impossible to complete both Birds of a Feather and Heartache by the Number in the same playthrough. * Upon completing the first part of the quest where the player guards the door, the player will be able to come and go from the Silver Rush without having their weapons confiscated by Simon. * If you completed the quest Kings' Gambit before this one and chose to kill Pacer, the last conversation when guarding the door obviously won't occur. This will make Gloria pay you only 200 caps, because your performance was not satisfactory, even if you passed the Speech check and treated all customers politely. * It is possible to steal from the footlocker next to Simon and get the Van Graff combat armor. However, once you steal it, it becomes stuck in your inventory marked as a quest item. Because the armor is a quest item, it doesn't actually weigh anything even though it says it weighs 25. If you complete this quest and receive another set of the armor, they will stack, removing the quest item tag from the original stolen armor and giving back its weight. (Fixed in v140525, the crate is empty and the armor is forcibly removed). * The gambler who tries to get inside with a bomb carries a note explaining his actions, reading: * If you pickpocket the bomb from the man who wants to blow up the Silver Rush and then let him in, the store will still explode. * If the suicide bomber is killed by Simon or the Courier, his body will be placed in the dumpster to the right of the Silver Rush's door, provided it has not been disintegrated or melted. * Killing the strange man will result in gaining infamy with Caesar's Legion and will cause this quest to fail. * The player can start this quest by bringing Cass to the Silver Rush and talking to Jean-Baptiste Cutting. The quest will begin and, after a short dialogue, he will attack Cass. However, since the player has never gone through the earlier stages of the quest, the door guard will still take all the player's weapons on entry, and will continue to do so even if the player goes out and back in after Cass is dead. This makes it harder to complete the final stage, because after talking to Gloria Van Graff to start the final section, the player automatically fast-travels to the abandoned warehouse, still with no weapons except for concealed ones. * If Cass has already been recruited as a companion and has left to head west because of the player's evil Karma, the only way to complete the "kill Cass" section of the quest is to try to catch her before she leaves the map and kill her. Her path back to the west passes through the locked gate at the Mojave Outpost. * The man that is executed by Baptiste when you enter Silver Rush for the first time is actually a Van Graff Thug, and will attack you if you attack other Van Graffs, or walk past them during the killing. * After killing the fourth customer, if you go to the dumpster on the side of the Silver Rush, you will see the gambler's dead body. * The official player's guide erroneously states that a Speech check of 60 is required to convince the third visitor that arrives while guarding the door to submit to a search, when a Speech check of 65 is actually required. * Originally the intro to the quest was longer. The Execution had more to it, however this was cut. The intro originally had Gloria say that she and the man they are executing were in love. She caught him cheating on her at a Casino and she is now using him as an example for Mr. Soren to show even if she loves him, she will kill him, as a show to never break faith with her organization. * It is possible to complete this quest on PC and still have Cass as a companion. When Jean-Bapitise is killing Cass, her body will turn into a pile of ash. While her corpse is still disintegrating, go into the console, select her, and type . The quest will then proceed normally. If this does not work, see bugs. * It is possible to skip the stage of bringing Cass to Jean-Baptiste and keep her as a companion on PC by going into the console and type . Then do not talk with Jean-Baptiste but go directly to Gloria for the next and last stage. * Interestingly, if Craig Boone is in the player's company when transported to the Abandoned warehouse to deal with the Legion, he is not automatically hostile to them, nor are they hostile to him, and hostility only occurs when the gas grenade is thrown into the Legion troops. * Letting the fourth man in while guarding the door causes the quest to fail shortly after. An explosion is heard from within the shop, knocking your character down to the ground, doing no damage to you, but giving you small bits of radiation. Simon will rush in to witness the aftermath: Dead bodies of Van Graff Thugs will be all over the floor, including Gloria. Some of the shop items that were originally on display will no longer be salvageable, though everything behind the "locked" door on the first floor will still be intact. The second floor will also be unaffected by the explosion. Talking to Simon afterwards causes him to angrily thank you for his new unemployment status, and then turns hostile. * If you have sided with Caesar's Legion, all of the NCR troopers who ambush the legionaries during the exchange will be hostile. Killing them, however, has no impact on the quest and you are free to do so without affecting anything but your NCR reputation. * For some reason the Prime legionaries encountered in the warehouse will be equipped with Legion veteran armor instead of Legion prime armor. * Despite Gloria claiming that someone else will be replacing the courier as the door guard of the Silver Rush, nobody ever does. Bugs After dealing with the fourth customer, Pacer walks by and starts a chat with Simon. If you aim at Pacer's head, he interrupts the chat and will just stand there. The quest log will not be updated and the quest will not advance. | While you are guarding the entrance of the Silver Rush with Simon, if you speak to him he will say, "Welcome to the Silver Rush" as if he had never met you before. | When your fellow guard goes to the chest to "get your stuff," he repeatedly does the standard animation but never opens the chest and gives the player character their equipment. The quest can be continued, but unless the player can pick the lock and steal the equipment, the equipment can not be acquired. This may be avoided by going to the other side of the door and wait until your character becomes fixed in position. Simon will then continue the animation and give you your equipment. | During the door guarding section of the quest, the fourth visitor may cause Simon to freeze in place if the Courier was the one who dealt the finishing blow. The bug occurs when Simon asks the Courier to move the dead body, but any resulting action taken would fail to trigger the fifth visitor to come. And worst, upon getting too far away from the door entrance, Simon will turn hostile as if the player is running off with Van Graff property. The easiest way to avoid this is to let Simon kill the fourth customer by himself as he's more than capable. ** A solution is to type in console to start the next bit of the quest, asking the Courier to deliver a package in the cost of losing the guard duty rewards | More so in the second leg, when going to the point to meet up with the strange man, you will find him standing on a set of rocks as you grow closer to him. At a certain point, he will glitch into the rock, disappearing and unable to interact with the Courier, yet he is still marked on your compass. | After telling Gloria that the package has been delivered, she tells the courier to speak with Jean Baptiste. However, it is possible for him to be in the locked part of the building and he will not appear, even after waiting for more than 24 hours in increments of 1 hour. One can wait for 1 in-game hour outside of the building or fix it by using these console commands: , then , Or use Sneak and lockpick to enter the back room. A Stealth Boy proves useful here, and after talking to Jean you can loot the store with impunity. | Jean-Baptiste Cutting may not turn hostile when told "Shoot and you'll regret it". Instead he simply walk over to Cass, say his line and kill her. | If you tell Cass to go wait at the Lucky 38 after you tell Jean-Baptiste to kill her, he will then follow her all the way to the Lucky 38, only traveling when the player is in the same area as him, and also being able to walk right in to the Lucky 38 without any penalty and will go to your suite and kill her. He also does not have to talk to Victor to use the elevator. * Sometimes, after siding with Cass and eliminating all the enemies in the building, the player won't be able to loot Jean-Baptiste's body. |argeting it and pressing the interaction button won't bring the equipment exchange menu. In this case, try leaving the building and/or saving and loading somewhere far away and returning back there. ** If this doesn't help, one can loot the body by opening the console, targeting and selecting the body and entering . The equipment exchange menu will appear, close the console and take whatever you want. This will, however, not be effective if Jean-Baptiste was turned into a pile of ash or goo. | If the fourth customer is turned into a pile of goo, Pacer may not show up and Simon may not speak anymore. | If Pacer is dead before you begin this quest, you may not be able to finish the door guard sequence. | After completing the delivery, sometimes the other objectives will say to deliver the package again instead of get Cass to follow you to the Silver Rush. A way to solve the problem is ask Jean Baptiste Cutting again and it may refresh the objectives after about 10 seconds of waiting. | When you successfully resurrect Cass while Jean-Baptiste is killing her, Jean-Baptiste will freeze in place, looking at Cass, talking to her like she is some random NPC and the cut-scene will not end, rendering the player unable to move. | Sometimes after guarding the door, it remains inactive and the player is locked forever outside. ** A solution to this is to put into the console 'prid 111510' which will target the door and then put 'SetDestroyed 0' which will 'destroy' the door make them usable again. | After letting the fourth customer in the shop, the bomb they're carrying explodes but no explosion sound is heard, nor do you get knocked down from the blast. To make matters more complicating: the quests continues as if it was still active, with Simon staring at the door. However, Pacer never comes and the door to the Silver Rush remains inaccessible. The only way to continue is to fail the quest by moving too far away from the door. }} Category:Fallout: New Vegas side quests es:Pájaros de cuenta de:Gleich und Gleich ru:Два сапога пара uk:Два чобота пара